Saputangan Merah Muda
by Luxam
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari saputangan itu. Mereka yang hanya saling tahu, hingga mulai mengenal. For Eyeshield 21 FF Award August: Colour.


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Tapi, Yamato Takeru © Saya! *ditusuk G Pen*

* * *

**Saputangan Merah Muda**

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat itu.. Saat kau berdiri di sebelahnya._

Suara hiruk-pikuk penonton terdengar keras seakan siap untuk memecahkan gendang telinga.

Suasana di Tokyo Dome siang itu—sangat—ramai. Maklum, saat ini tengah diadakan pertandingan American Football tingkat SMU terbesar, Christmast Bowl. Dan Yamato Takeru—Eyeshield 21 yang asli, sedang mati-matian berjuang demi mempertahankan harga diri dan kebanggaannya yang tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin? Teikoku Alexander—Klub American Football SMU terhebat, terkuat, dan teragung bisa terdesak oleh Deimon Devil Bats—Klub American Football garapan tiga lelaki nekat yang hanya bermodal semangat untuk bisa sampai ke sini?

"Dengar!" Yamato berteriak dengan kencangnya kepada anggota klub yang lain, "Kita tidak boleh kalah di sini! Kita adalah Teikoku Alexander! Selalu nomor satu!"

Semuanya menyatukan kekuatan, melakukan segala cara untuk menghalangi si pendatang baru—Deimon Devil Bats mencapai mimpinya. Berusaha mengubur semua harapan kosong orang-orang tanpa bakat itu.

_Di tengah pertandingan, aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Kau duduk di sana. Mati-matian menyemangati tim-mu._

Tapi apa mau di kata. Dengan adanya Musashi di Devil Bats, Sang Magnum 60 Yard itu berhasil mengungguli kedudukan dan mengakhiri segala usaha keras mereka. Perbedaan skornya tipis, hanya satu poin. Tapi kekurangan satu poin itu benar-benar akhir segalanya. Akhir bagi Teikoku. Akhir bagi Kaisar itu. Takhtanya terebut oleh seekor kelelawar merah liar, tercabik-cabik oleh tekad kerja keras mereka.

_Dan ketika pertandingan berakhir, aku melihat kamu tersenyum bahagia. Aneh, mestinya aku sedih karena tim-ku kalah. Tapi hatiku jadi hangat kalau melihat senyumanmu itu._

Suasana Tokyo Dome sekarang sudah sepi. Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak pertandingan sakral itu. Pertandingan yang menjadi titik balik bagi Teikoku untuk bisa lebih memahami sebuah kata bernama 'tekad'. Sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Para petugas mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa keramaian itu.

Mestinya tak ada orang lagi. Bahkan semua pemain utama dari kedua pihak tim pun sudah pulang, dengan membawa perasaannya masing-masing. Sang Kelelawar berjaya, dan Sang Kaisar tertunduk. Tapi entah kenapa Yamato masih ada di sana. Berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong stadion sendiri di tengah sepi.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas karena gaung yang memantul di dinding-dinding lorong. Sepi. Hanya ada dia, dan lorong. Yamato Takeru, dan lorong. Eyeshield 21 yang asli, dan lorong. Sampai Yamato melihat suatu benda tergeletak di lantai dari kejauhan.

Selembar.. kain? Entahlah. Tidak terlalu jelas.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Yamato mempercepat langkahnya sedikit menghampiri benda itu. Diamatinya dengan heran dari kejauhan sambil memicingkan matanya, kemudian sekarang dia benar-benar sudah sampai di depannya. Ya, selembar kain. Warnanya merah muda.

_'__Saputangan?'_ pikir Yamato sambil membungkukkan badan untuk mengambilnya.

_Ya, seharusnya aku sedih karena tim-ku kalah. Tapi senyumanmu. Seyum yang seakan bisa melelehkan sayap Icarus lebih dari matahari itu, menghangatkanku._

Digenggamnya saputangan merah muda itu. Erat. Untuk sesaat, Yamato terdiam.

_'__Punya siapa?'_

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah saputangan biasa. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Warnanya merah muda, dengan sulaman gambar kelelawar merah di pojok kanan bawahnya. Cantik sekali. Tunggu—kelelawar?

Yamato menengok ke arah kanan-kiri. Menginterogasi suasana sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Benar-benar sudah sepi. Suara riuh-rendah penonton yang tadi membahana pun sudah lenyap. Lalu ke mana pemilik saputangan ini?

_Aku sering mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Tak ada yang tahu—eyeshield di helm itu benar-benar menyembunyikan pandanganku dengan sempurna. Kamu tidak pernah menatapku balik, tentu saja. Tapi, aku sering melihatmu._

Seharusnya, selembar saputangan merah muda dengan rajutan kelelawar bisa saja terabaikan oleh Yamato. Siapa peduli? Ia bisa menaruhnya lagi di lantai dan beranggapan bahwa tidak pernah menemukannya.

Tapi aroma lavender yang tercium dari saputangan itu sangat kuat. Persetan dengan lavender, sebenarnya. Tetap saja Yamato masih belum mau melepaskan saputangan ini.

_Aku ingin kamu melihatku, sekali saja. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin mata safir itu bertemu dengan mata karamelku. Aku ingin kau tahu aku._

Ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti lorong itu—di mana hanya ada Yamato dan saputangan merah muda, sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari jauh.

"Tunggu ya, Suzuna-chan! Aku ingin mencari saputanganku dulu!"

Sebenarnya suara itu hanya terdengar samar-samar. Dari jauh pula. Tapi Yamato langsung tahu. Itu—itu Anezaki Mamori.

_Aku ingin kau tahu aku, karena aku tahu kamu._

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suara hentakan sepatu lain—bukan sepatu Yamato, terdengar bergaung di lorong Tokyo Dome itu. Awalnya terdengar jauh, namun lama kelamaan terdengar semakin jelas. Ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Bukan. Mungkin bukan seseorang, tapi bidadari.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Yamato menjadi tercekat sendiri. Mamori semakin mendekat, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu harus apa. Tetap diam berdiri di sana. Tidak bergeming, dengan menggenggam saputangan merah muda erat-erat.

"..Yamato Takeru?"

_Kau memanggil namaku. Padahal kita tak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. Kau tahu namaku. Suaramu indah. Aku senang namaku dipanggil dengan suara sutera itu._

"..Ah?" hanya sepenggal suara itu yang mampu keluar dari tenggorokan Yamato setelah dipanggil Mamori. Tenang, Yamato. Kau hanya dipanggil nama saja olehnya, kan?

"Sedang apa di sini?" Mamori berjalan ke arah Yamato. Semakin dekat. Semakin tercekat pulalah hatinya.

Yamato hanya mampu menggerakan tangannya sedikit. Akhirnya.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa.." Ia berusaha memasang wajah tenang. Tenang. "Kau sendiri? Kau.. manager Devil Bats, kan?"

_Aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Aku tahu namamu. Tapi kalau langsung kusebutkan, mungkin kau akan tahu perasaanku._

Mamori tersenyum, "Ya, rupanya kau tahu juga."

Ya Tuhan.. Itu dia. Senyum itu. Senyuman yang tidak bisa dihindari cahayanya oleh Yamato.

"Tentu saja. Kau, kan, manager dari satu-satunya tim yang pernah mengalahkan Teikoku.." Yamato tersenyum ringan. Tetap kaku—pastinya. Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang tidak kaku jika wanita yang selama ini hanya diamatinya dari jauh tiba-tiba menyapanya?

"Haha terima kasih." Mamori tersipu malu. Sedikit. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertoleh ke arah saputangan yang sedang digenggam Yamato.

"..Ah!"

Yamato sontak terkejut. Mata Mamori mengarah ke saputangan yang kini sedang digenggamnya. Saputangan merah muda berajut kelelawar. Jangan-jangan, ini punyanya?

_Semakin dilihat dari dekat, aku semakin sadar. Kau benar-benar cantik. Sungguh. Dewa akan menghukumku jika aku berbohong._

"Saputangan itu.. kau temukan di mana?" tanya Mamori langsung.

_'__Benar ini miliknya..'_

"Di sini. Tepat di lantai ini. Ini.. milikmu?" Yamato harus menundukkan kepala sedikit agar matanya bertemu mata Mamori. Dan sedetik setelah pernyataan itu, senyum—yang cahayanya tak terelakkan itu kembali keluar. "Benar! Terima kasih sudah menemukannya!"

Yamato menyerahkan saputangan itu pada Mamori. Dalam versi slow motion untuk lebih dramatisnya, sesaat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Mamori.

_Aku manusia serakah. Baru saja kita mengobrol sebentar, aku sudah ingin menggenggam tanganmu._

"Sama-sama, Anezaki."

Mamori yang baru saja tersenyum senang karena bisa menemukan kembali saputangan merah mudanya, langsung mendongak menatap Yamato dalam-dalam.

"Kau.. juga tahu namaku?"

Ah.. mata itu. Akhirnya sang safir bertemu karamel. Hanya sepersekian detik, namun sudah dapat menyentuh hati Yamato sedemikian rupa.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bodoh, Anezaki."

_Aku manusia serakah. Baru saja kita mengobrol sebentar, aku langsung ingin menjadikanmu milikku._

"Wah, suatu kehormatan kalau begitu, Yamato."

Dan kedua insan itupun mulai larut dalam obrolan ringan mereka. Berdua saja, di tengah sunyinya lorong dan semakin petangnya hari. Sebuah saputangan merah muda berajut kelelawar, menjadi awal semuanya bagi Yamato dan Mamori.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**Luxam's Note:**

Tamat dengan dengan absurd-nya. Eugh. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic mellow kayak gini. Pernah sih sebelumnya di fandom FMA tapi—PLAK! (kok malah jadi curhat?)

Saya tau fic-nya noraaak. Dari judulnya (yang super lawas, mirip-mirip judul lagu jaman dulu) aja saya sendiri sebagai orang yang bikin ketawa ngakak. Gak nyambung pula sama tema. Ya sudahlah. Kebiasaan bikin fic humor, mungkin fic ini super gak banget. Tapi sudikah para pembaca yang terhormat untuk mengirim review? Kritik, saran, cacian, makian, diterima, kok.

Makasih udah baca.


End file.
